


Don't Leave Me Here

by eromist92



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eromist92/pseuds/eromist92
Summary: So much angst.





	Don't Leave Me Here

 

 It was almost like a place with four walls, no light and a cold floor. No matter how much he screamed, no one could hear him, and no one could help. He was alone, trapped inside this tiny square with no escape. And although he could feel the walls, which caved in around him, the darkness went on forever. It left him breathless, silent and numb. It was all too quiet, as well. He wished more than anything for a noise, someone’s voice or even the sound of an instrument. The most annoying sound in the world felt appealing to him, and Dan could name a few. Someone scratching a plate with a knife, or dragging their nails down a chalkboard. Dan found it hard to tolerate most “annoying” sounds, though, he wished more than anything to have one now…just to be out of this suffocating quiet…

 No light. Not even a speck of it, Dan couldn’t see his hands. His greatest fear was the dark, however, this darkness felt different. It wasn’t like he was in his flat, fearing for the supernatural when the lights went off…he was in a small square, with four walls and no noise. Even his mind wasn’t talking, and that was unusual for Dan. His brain wouldn’t shut up, always giving him feedback and telling him what to do or how to feel. His mind would over analyse every situation, leaving him feeling panicked and worthless…always so low. It would come up with these silly, and unrealistic scenarios, of what he could become if he didn’t do this, or how others would judge him when he left a room.

 So being quiet, was uneasy.

 Dan didn’t know what to expect. A loud bang? A series of scary events? And his body was preparing itself for the worst, by tensing up. He had his head low, covering his ears with his hands, as his eyes shut tightly. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and he made himself into a very small ball with his body. It suddenly felt cold, almost freezing and he began to shake, as if ice was being poured down his back. And his breathing hitched from the shock, when he began to feel something – a sense coming back to him.

 Were his eyes always closed?

 He felt tired, the most exhausted he had been in a long time. Dan had endured countless sleepless nights, with busy days after. He had stood around for hours, meeting his fans and being on stage, but this tiredness was like a great weight, laying heavy on his body like a house. And he found it hard to breathe now…because the weight was crushing his chest. It was never this hard to breathe before, and Dan had taken it for granted because now he was sure, this was it. The room suddenly didn’t sound as quiet anymore, because of his shaky inhales and shallow exhales…

 “Dan…”.

 “Phil?” He whispered, the voices sounding so alien in the dark room. “Where have you been?”

 A hand was placed on his shoulder, “right here”.

 And he opened his eyes. The room was bright, as the sun shone behind the curtains, bursting to enter the spacious room. Dan turned his head and saw Phil sitting on the edge of his bed. His friend looked worried, though managed a smile when he saw Dan.

 “I didn’t mean to wake you-“

 “I wasn’t asleep”.

 “I was worried”. Phil admitted, smile soon disappearing from his face. “It’s almost two and you haven’t been up today”.

 Dan slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. He was lucky to have Phil, if he hadn’t been there, then Dan didn’t know if he’d ever get out of that dark room. He reached towards his friend and placed a hand on his arm. “You didn’t leave me…”.

 “Why would I – what do you mean?” He frowned, clear confusion on his face. “I wouldn’t leave you, Dan”.

 “I was horrible”. Dan told him, voice shaking now. “Being there…in the dark. It’s so horrible, Phil. I thought I was trapped in there, all alone”.

 Phil felt his heart clench and moved towards his friend, “Dan?”

 “But now-“ tears swam in his brown eyes now, one after one sliding down his cheeks. “I’m here. And it’s okay”.

 “It’s alright, mate”. Phil smiled again, though it was forced. He didn’t feel like smiling, he felt like screaming in panic and worry. But his friend needed him for support, to steady him and not let him drown. Whatever Dan was talking him, Phil didn’t want him to go back there.

 “Right”. Dan slid back down on the bed, and rested his head against the pillow. “Just…don’t go anywhere, okay?” He asked, eyes beginning to close once more.

 Phil squeezed Dan’s shoulder, “I won’t. I promise”.

 And Dan let the darkness take him once more, though this time, he wasn’t alone.   


End file.
